Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
=For Approval= Longhaired Apprentice Blanks - For Approval I can finally put these back up! 8D I put them up before Tweak Week, but they didn't have time to get approved. Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Dappletail (W) - For Approval I suck at tortoiseshells. X.X ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded - Redid her dapples, cause you could barely tell they were there. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:47, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorreltail (W) - For Approval Ah. >.> i liked this better when I looked at it on GIMP. xD FeatherProject:Theory 18:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon It's a bit oversmudged, mainly on the face. XD Looks grat though. Oh and smudge the white a bit. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and add a white pixel to the eye. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think the white pixle matters that much...and thats how i wanted it smudged. xD . 06:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but the white pixel DOES matter. We tweaked a ton of images during tweak week JUST to have that white pixel pretty much. Nobody thought that was uneeded. And if you didn't put the white pixel in on WWiki you'd have to, so why not here? It does matter. And the white still needs to be smudged. Also, get rid of all the white specks that aren't on the chest, muzzld or front legs. It's unatural for the white to be likt the. And do you think you could get rid of the shading on the earpink? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Princess (KP) - For Approval I think this would go in the approval section since it's with a completely different blank. XD Anywasy, fail stripes are fail. -.- *shame* Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you use Pixlr or GIMP? anyway, great! Just darken the shading a tiny tad. . 06:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar (Ki) ~ Declined First charart, I kinda had to colour in some parts of the blanks, because they aren't solid black blanks, so sorry about that. Anyways, comments? 20:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sweet, but we have new kit blanks now. We're not using these blanks anymore. I added the new blank to the new page the other day as soon as I saw you reserved a kit, but I guess you didn't see them in time. The longhaired blanks aren't actually approved yet, so I'm afraid this will be declined for now, sorry. D: You can keep your reservation and repost when the blanks are approved. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, that sucks Dx 21:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) =Tweaks= Whitestorm (Tweaked) For Approval I've pretty much redone it. Dunno who the original artist was. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm maybe darken the shading just a tad. It looks GREAT though! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 20:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) i agree! Very nice Leopardclaw! I have noticed white cats have pink ears and noes, but mabye a softer and less brighter pink? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I just noticed, there's also some color outside of the lineart. Mostly around the paws and tail. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) There's quite a bit of blurred llineart. I'm not sure if that was there before or not, but you might want to fix that. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 16:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded '''LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a LOT! It looks to dark and make the eyes look less orange. 16:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I think the shading's just fine darkness wise, and that's amber on the eyes, but the shading does need to be blurred, I agree. There's also still some blurred lineart by the ears and quite a bit of miscolored lineart all over the place. Also, maybe darken the earpink just a bit. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 17:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Where does the shading need blurring? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Along the haunch and front leg. :3 Rainwhisper Splashy, you gonna take over this? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Done. 20:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice. :) Brighten the eyes a bit, lighten the shading, add a lighter part to the tail, and maybe make the shading not so smudged, mainly on the neck/shoulder area? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 15:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Queen blanks - Tweaked Wee. FeatherProject:Theory 22:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Looks great! ^^ Do you think you could make it so the bottom of her back foot doesn't show? It'll save us the trouble of having to figure the right color for the pads on every queen. And maybe make the tail a bit longer. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I think we should get rid of the eyebrows. None of the other blanks have them, so why should this one? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 05:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) CAUSE IT LOOKS CUTE! And I'll fix the pad/tail later when I have the chance. FeatherProject:Theory 13:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh god. Frickfrickfrickfrick NUUU. I've lost the shorthaired--Paleh, PLEASE help me!!! FeatherProject:Theory 05:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon What do you mean you lost it? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I lost it while I was saving, now I have two versions of the same longhair, one of which is saved as the shorthaired file. -_-'' FeatherProject:Theory 06:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon'' But.... This is the shorthaired blank? *confused* So you mean you lost the LONGhaired blank? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wauit, no, it looks like a mix of the two. XD Anyways, I went in the history and found these two files. Is this what you mean you needed me to do? XD *wasn't quite sure* ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah, no, sorry- I meant- like- I created a shorthaired and a longhair for me to reupload with the changes, but i've lost the shorthaired version I made. :S FeatherProject:Theory 16:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I don't know what to do, sowwy. :c ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 09:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Needed Kit Blanks (Redone) - For Approval Here are the kit blanks we still need. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:59, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you slightly thicken the lineart where it's fluffy? Yes, it's possible. ;) FeatherProject:Theory 05:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Crookedstar (L) - Redone I tried my asboulute best to make it look like his warrior image, *Sigh* theres nothing I can do. Redone with new leader blank, and fixed stripe colors. Why were they gray? O.o Originally done by Cheetahstar, alhtough i'm not sure-- I didn't look in the archives. FeatherProject:Theory 20:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Gorgeous! Add an outline to the tooth, add a white pixel to the eye, define/add earpink (I can't really tell if there's any) and get rid of the stripes on the stomach, I didn't have any of those on the warrior image. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Reuploaded-' Hows that? FeatherProject:Theory 23:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Wonderful! Make the earpink just a bit brighter (maybe take it from his warrior) then I'll CBA this. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I can't, It won't go any brighter under the shading layer and it'll look like crap out of the hading layer. :( FeatherProject:Theory 00:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I don't want to force you to make chararts a certain way, but could you try it without the shading on the earpink? Almost all chararts don't have shading on the earpink normally, so it's not like it'd be different. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Crap!!! I can't either way, Paleclaw. I've had to shut down my computer a couple of times, and it shut down everything open onto my GIMP, including this charart and all it's layers. So honestly, I can't even attempt. FeatherProject:Theory 16:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Would you like me to try? Since it's only the earpink, I could tweak it easily without messing with anything else. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Smudge (KP) ~ Redone Redone with the new blank. I personally like this one ^^ Comments? 17:56, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Cuuuute! Maybe jut lighten the shading a bit, it looks more like gray patches instead of shading right now, and make the nose the same color as the earpink. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 15:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks <3 17:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) CBU? 23:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion= Charart Limit So, I know we decided 5 should be the limit before, but there's only 2-3 of us, can we bump it up? Or get rid of the limit completely till we get more members? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. 01:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with getting rid of it. *w* FeatherProject:Theory 13:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermon Alright then, getting rid of it it is. At least till we get more members. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) D: Guys, I'm ''so ''sorry I've been inactive. I'm overwhelmed with schoolwork and can only focus on one wiki at a time. I'm really sorry, and I'll promise to get my butt on. Kay? Kay. 02:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) It's fine Splashy, I did the same thing a while back for the same easons. XD Don't worry about it. :) Weclome back! ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Rejoin? Yes I have returned. I'm sorry I went inactive, I just got back to school, and I could hardly focus on two wiki's, let alone three or four. But I'm back now, and I hope to be active! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Leopard! ^^ I understand, I was in the same situation. I forget, were you a Warrior, or a Sr warrior when you went inactive? You should be added back in as what you were, and I can't remember. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 19:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Warriors, I think. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll add you back, if Paleclaw hasn't already. 22:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Rejoin? Ok I am SOOOOO sorry I didn't contribute to the wiki before. But I'll try to be more active now. If i'm not mistaken I was a warrior... 12:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can rejoin. I'll add you in now. But did you have more than Whiewing's image approved? If not, I'm gonna add you back in as an apprentice. The only reason I added Leopard in as what she was, was because I just recently moved her up myself, right before she left. XD If you have more than the image on your page approved, then I'll add you as a warrior. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 18:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Join Hello! Can I join please? 18:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ya! I'll add you in now! . 21:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 11:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC)